


Hold My Hand On Take-Off

by calvinahobbes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for fic_promptly's <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/5527.html">Intimacy Without Sex challenge</a>, in reply to wenchpixie's prompt "19 hours on a plane gives a curious intimacy with your seatmate." Title from Pavlov's Bell by Aimee Mann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand On Take-Off

The guy next in the seat next to Adam's is cute. Adam registers the wedding band with regret as he's stowing his bag in the overhead compartment. The guy is looking absently out the window and tapping his hand on his jiggling leg. Adam settles in and only gets a cursory glance. He suppresses a sigh. He's not good with long flights, and it would've been nice to have someone to talk to. The middle seats across the aisle are empty. He slouches down a little and looks around. The guy seems pretty nervous.

"Afraid of flying?" Adam asks, and regrets it immediately. Great idea to question the straight guy's masculinity like that, Adam...

But the guy turns around, and finally really looks at Adam. Then he gives a small self-deprecating smile and shrugs. "Little bit, yeah..." His accent is southern and adorable. "M'not used to it much."

Adam smiles back, trying for nice and not creepy. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be a smooth flight." Adam is sure of no such thing, he knows nothing about air travel, but it's second nature to him to be comforting.

The guy is studying him, no doubt taking in the artfully arranged beanie, black hoodie, and tight dark jeans along with the eye makeup and nail polish. Adam braces himself for spending the flight in agonizing silence. Then the guy reaches out his hand and says, "I'm Kris."

Adam shakes his hand. "Adam."

The seat belt light comes on, and the flight attendants move down the rows for the standard check. Kris tightens his belt securely and then checks it again five seconds later. Adam can't help but find it adorable.

"I know it won't make much difference once we're hurtling out of the sky," Kris says with another wry grin. "But a guy can hope, right?"

"Oh, pish. Nothing will happen." Adam makes a gesture with his hand, as if he's batting away an annoying fly. Kris smiles at him.

Just then the plane begins to taxi down the run-way, and Kris -- apparently taken by surprise -- aims a death grip at the armrest, which is unfortunately taken up by Adam's arm. He jerks his hand away quickly. "Sorry."

But now Adam is genuinely amused. He waits for Kris to look back at him and says, "It's fine. You can hold on if you like."

Kris gives him a doubtful look. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Well... maybe just during take-off."

Adam grins, but is genuinely taken aback when Kris takes firmly hold of his hand. They sit like that while the plane rolls along, first turning and then gathering up speed. As the wheels begin to leave the tarmac, though, Kris' grip tightens incrementally until Adam is trying not to wince. It's also second nature to him to hush Kris, then, nearly inaudibly, and place his free hand on top of their joined ones. Kris is staring pointedly out the window but relaxes slightly, only to squeeze tight again when the plane lurches up off the ground, but his grip eases back again quickly to something bearable. He doesn't let go immediately, though, and Adam marvels briefly at the fact that he's sitting in an airplane holding hands with a straight married guy. Life is weird sometimes.

After a while Kris turns to him and smiles genuinely. He doesn't let go of Adam's hand, though, and Adam certainly isn't going to be the one to pull away. "So, Adam. Where you from?"

Adam laughs. "Originally San Diego, now L.A."

Kris is just about to answer, when the plane drops. Adam fails to be stoic this time, but his wince goes unnoticed. The pilot's voice comes on. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard. As you may have noticed already we are in for a turbulent ride today, so I'm gonna leave the seat belt sign on for a while and encourage you all to stay seated. We hope you have a pleasant flight."

Adam could swear he hears Kris whimper. He squeezes his hand slightly to get his attention. "So, Kris. Where are _you_ from?" He thinks the look Kris gives him might be grateful.

Adam manages to keep the conversation going for a long time, successfully distracting Kris every time they hit an air pocket. Eventually Kris dozes off, his head nodding slowly closer to Adam's shoulder with every breath. Adam doesn't let go of his hand.


End file.
